Chin Yisou
Chin Yisou (清一色 Chin Iisou) was a demon that attacked the Sanzo Ikkou. He was fixated on Hakkai for past transgressions, and sought to slowly torture and pick off the rest of the group in order to extend Hakkai's suffering. Appearance Chin Yisou also cut his hair short once he was a shikigami. It was shown in his fight with Cho Gonou that his hair was long, almost down to his waist. When he first appears as a fortuneteller before the Sanzo Ikkou, it's short, stopping at the nape of his neck. He was also shown using a limiter for a brief time, though it was probably just to hide from Hakkai while he prepared to attack. This limiter was a simple stud earring with a small blue stone attached. Background Chin Yisou is Hyakugan Maoh’s son. He’s a centipede youkai so he can control centipedes, but he was also skilled at Yin-Yang [陰陽 onmyou?] and used Mahjong pieces as mediums to control shikigami. He was the youkai who was the catalyst for Cho Hakkai's transformation into a youkai, and he lost his life once at Gonou’s hands. Just as he was on the brink of death he buried a Mahjong piece in his own body, turning his corpse into a shikigami. He never saw eye-to-eye with his father, Hyakugan Maoh, so they weren’t close. However, he was overcome with the need for revenge at having his entire clan, as well as himself killed, and demonstrated an almost abnormal fixation on Hakkai in his psychological attacks on the man. He’s like a sinister reptile with a clingy temperament. The name Chin Yisou was one he gave himself after becoming a shikigami. It’s the name of a Mahjong combination, as well as having the meaning “to be dyed in one color”. Chin Yisou, or the single suit hand, is "All tiles in the hand are exclusively of one suit with no honor tiles". Weapons/Abilities Incidentally, the things he had in his mouth like cigarettes are Mahjong counters. They can also be thrown like needles, Shuriken. He uses them as such during his second confrontation with the Sanzo Party. Chin Yisou also controlled a two different crab-like shikigami of seismic proportion as well, but impact-wise nothing can beat this creepy China-boy-–style puppet familiar. He cackles and talks with a child like voice and spits seed beams from his mouth. It didn’t come up in the manga, but the dolls name was Ryuu Yisou. Trivia * In Sai R. Vol 4, act. 14 (The beginning of the Even a Worm arc) Goku mentions Chin Yisou when they are fighting the resurrected humans. Later, he was mentioned again by Hakkai, when Sanzo asked about if those people who attacked them earlier were shikigami. This scene in also one of the few that appears similarly to the Anime as it occurs in Sai R. Gunlock Ep. 13 too. * Alternate spellings for Chin Yisou's name are Qin Yi Se or Chin Ih So. * In one of original series by Minekura-sensei, Bus Gamer, both anime and manga was shown that Chin Yisou is a playable character in an arcade game. He was seen fighting with Sha Gojyo. * Interesting enough, the kanji for Chin Yisou'' ''(清一色) has a special meaning in the game Mahjong (麻雀 or 麻將), it describes when one's winning hand, total of 14 tiles are all belong to the same suit. Gallery Mahjong_003.png Mahjong_005.png|Chin Yisou & Shuuei Mahjong_006.png Mahjong_007.png Mahjong_008.png Mahjong_009.png 11-008.png|Ryuu Yisou Chin Yisou Saiyuki 001.jpg Mahjong_011.png|Chin Yisou & Cho Hakkai Mahjong_012.png 12-005.png|Chin Yisou Confronting Cho Gonou Mahjong 001.png 09-007.png|Chin Yisou's Power Limiter 12-007.png Category:Characters Category:Villains